


Kelly's Journey

by trainerkelly



Series: Kelly's Journey [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainerkelly/pseuds/trainerkelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelly is a young girl who becomes inspired to go onto a Pokémon journey after playing a Game Boy simulation on how it is to travel the Pokémon world. She is late to getting her first Pokémon partially due to oversleeping and partially due to the time it takes her unbelievably long hair to get washed and dried. There she meets Ash and Daisy Ketchum, a young trainer like herself and his younger sister. The three agree to travel with each other, gaining new friends, rivals, and having an amazing adventure into the world of Pokémon.</p><p>Current rewrite started in late 2007.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kelly's Journey

**Episode One: I'll Show You!**

_ A Twisted Version Of Pokémon Episode 1 _

 

        Kelly had hardly put any effort into sleeping. Tomorrow was the day she was to begin a journey of becoming a Pokémon trainer. She laid on her bed, staring up at the spinning fan and the dim light. A strange, frightening sensation made its way down her back, feeling almost cold.  I'm becoming a Pokémon trainer, finally...

        She took her out her walkman from her nightstand and plopped the headphones onto her ears. After a few seconds of choosing a random song, she slipped out of bed and had begun to dance. Actually, she was shaking her hips, looking like one of those hip-hop/pop singers dancing to their own song in a music video. She replayed the song several more times before switching to another song.

    The time flew by and she took off her headphones several hours later. She took a look over at the clock on her night stand. The time it displayed read:

5:58 A.M.

        A knock came from the door. Kelly quickly hopped back into her bed, pulling the covers over her head and shoving her walkman & headphones under the sheets.

        “Young miss?” It was the house keeper and nanny, Rebecca. She opened the door slightly, peering in. She smiled warmly, seeing Kelly “sleeping”. She slowly shut the door as she moved out of the doorway. 

    As soon as she heard the door click, Kelly sat up in bed, giggling to herself. She looked around at the dim room, before leaning her head back into the pillow. She felt around her nightstand for a bit before her hand landed on top of rounded-edge rectangular frame. She grabbed a hold of it, flicked on her lamp with her free hand, and flicked the black switch at the side of the object. She held the  Gameboy Colour  firmly in her hands, smiling at the title screen, reading  Pokémon Red . 

        It was a Pokémon RPG. It was created to help future trainers learn ways to help and train their Pokémon and more. Of course, ex-trainers and lazy people also played it. She only had one more badge left to get. And fortunately for her, she was RIGHT in front of the last gym leader! She pressed the familiar black “A” button and began the battle.

        By the time she had reached the last elite four member in the league, it was eight o'clock. She quickly saved, shut off her lamp, and placed the  Gameboy  onto her table. She closed her eyes. "I'm only resting my eyes, only resting my eyes," she mumbled to herself. 

★★★

        “Young miss! Young miss!” exclaimed Rebecca, shaking the girl awake. Kelly turned over. She didn't even open her mouth. She just let out a little, angry grunt as she stuffed her face into the pillow.

        She slowly turned her head and opened her eyes towards her nightstand. She stared at the clock and automatically shot up from bed. Her heart hit her rib cage. The clock read 9:15 AM.

        “Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!” shouted Kelly, her face flushed with both anger and embarrassment. She hopped out of her bed and rushed out into the hallway. She turned the corner into the bathroom. She cranked on the shower, stripped off her clothes, and hopped in. She attempted to rush, not allowing her mind to wander off into random fantasies. Of course, it didn't help that she had stereotypical-long-magical-girl hair that reached the soles of her feet.

★★★

    Kelly quickly slammed her room door and began rushing down the red carpet velvet staircase. She was wearing a plain pair of jeans, a pair of white sneakers, a plain light gray t-shirt. and her hair had been messily thrown back into a high ponytail that was tied together tightly with a black ribbon. 

        Rebecca rushed down the stairs after Kelly. She leaned out the door, seeing Kelly a bit in the distance. “Are you sure you don't want me to drive you?” she yelled. Kelly shook her head, as she rushed off.

If you did, it would probably make me even later!

        Rebecca giggled a bit, watching the girl run off in the distance.

★★★

        Kelly began talking to herself, both out loud and in her head. “Why did I have to fall asleep?”  It doesn't help either that Professor Oak's lab is on the other side of TOWN!  “Why does it have to take forty minutes to take a shower?!” She grabbed a hold of the ponytail, dragging her fingers down it. She glared at it as she held her hair in her hands.  Maybe it's because you're too long.  She threw it back behind her, letting it bounce off her legs. 

        She continued to complain, until she heard (and saw) a large crowd ahead. She placed her hands in her pockets and approached the crowd casually. She sighed. It was Gary Oak, her childhood friend, showing off again. His cheerleaders were cheering for him (again). He was standing inside a red convertible. He pointed fingers at a boy with black hair, complaining to him about something.

        “Kelly!” Gary retracted his finger from the black haired boy, hopped out of the convertible, and made his way towards his childhood friend.

        Kelly automatically smirked. “Hey, Gary.” She waved.

        He pouted at her. “Why are you late?”

        Kelly couldn't stop smirking. “I fell asleep too late.”

        Gary turned around and made his way back to the red convertible, completely loaded with his cheerleaders. “That makes you as much of a loser as Ash!”

        Kelly flinched, but couldn't stop smirking.  Jerk , she thought.

        Gary stood in the car. “I'm off to become the number one Pokémon Master of all time!” he announced. The car began to drive off slowly. Kelly rolled her eyes and giggled a bit, watching the people follow the car.

        Kelly turned towards the boy with the black hair and walked up to him. “Yo.”

        The boy looked up. “Hi.” He got off the ground.

    The two stood near each other silently, as they watched Gary and his fanatics travel off into the distance. They soon exchanged questioning looks with each other, before Kelly quietly spoke up. "What's your name?"

    "I'm Ash Ketchum," replied the black haired boy.

        Kelly let out one, little giggle.  Ketchum?

"What's your's?" he asked.

Kelly flashed him a small smile. "Kelly. Nice to meet you."

    The two placed out each other's hands, giving them a greeting handshake.

        “Ash, Ash, Ash!” came a voice in distance. The two turned their heads, seeing a young girl with red-brownish hair and two bouncing pigtails up in frosting pink ribbons heading towards them. She held a plastic bag tightly in her arms. She quickly came to a halt when she reached Ash.

        “Here.” She shoved the bag at Ash's chest.

        “Huh? What is it?” He opened the bag and looked inside.

        The girl smiled. “Mom wanted me to bring your change of clothes.” Ash immediately blushed.

    Kelly tilted her head before realizing that the t-shirt and shorts the boy was wearing were  not  his typical clothes. She turned around, laughing silently to herself.  He's still in his pajamas! HA!  She let out a tiny snort. She turned around and smiled. “Um, hi.”

    Daisy blinked a few times, looking up at Kelly. "Who are you?"

    "I'm Kelly. And you?"

    "I'm Daisy Ketchum! I'm Ash's little sister and I'm eight years old!"

        Kelly smiled. “Really? Awesome!”

        Before Ash could add to the conversation, Professor Oak appeared. He flashed Kelly a grin. "Good day Kelly, how are you today?"

    "Um, pretty good. You, Professor Oak?"

    "I'm good myself."

    He turned his attention to Ash, scanning the pajama-wearing boy up and down. "Are you ready for Pokémon or for bed?" 

        Ash clenched his fist and leaned forward. “For Pokémon!”

        “Then follow me, please.” The two soon-to-be-trainers and Ash's younger sister made their way up the steps, into Professor Oak's laboratory.

★★★

        Ash spoke up. “I'll be right back.” He disappeared down a hallway.

        Kelly's eyes lowered, as she and Daisy continued to follow Professor Oak into a room lined with pokéballs. “Wait here for a moment,” said Professor Oak, walking into another room. He quickly returned, holding six pokéballs and an envelope. 

        “This just arrived yesterday. And it was addressed to you.” He handed Kelly both the pokéballs and the envelope. The pokéballs were all teal, with a crystal star placed on the upper half in the front.

        Kelly opened the letter carefully. As she began to read, a smile broke across her face and tears formed in her eyes. It was from her parents. Her mother had paid for the pokéballs to be made, while three days ago, her father had caught a pokémon especially for Kelly and it was resided in the Pokéball with the light blue crystal star.

        “What's wrong?” asked Daisy.

        “Nothing. I'm just really happy!” exclaimed Kelly.

        “You're lucky your parents sent you a Pokémon to start with,” said Professor Oak, looking out a window.

        “Why?” asked Kelly.

        “We ran out of starters for today.”

        The room fell into an awkward silence.

        “Does that mean...that Ash can't get his first Pokémon?” asked Daisy.

        “I'm afraid so,” replied Professor Oak.

        “Noooo!” Daisy dramatically sunk to the ground. “My brother had studied so hard to pass school! He's been dreaming about this forever! He's always wanted to be a trainer! Nooo! My poor, older brother! You're taking away his dream! His destiny!” She began to fake cry. Kelly stared wide eyed and eye-brow lifted at the girl.

Wha?

        Just then, Ash entered the room. He was wearing a blue, short sleeved jacket that had both the pockets and the bottom rimmed with yellow and had white sleeves. He was also wearing jeans rolled up with a special belt, a black shirt, sneakers, and a red & white hat with the official Pokémon league symbol in green.

    Kelly looked at his clothes, seeming slightly intrigued.  I think I have those shoes...no, wait. I don't. Have ones like that though.

        He rushed over to Daisy. “Graw, Daisy, what's wrong now?!" 

        Daisy stopped fake crying and looked up at him, smiling. “Oh, Professor Oak just told us there's no more Pokémon left for you.”

        “What?! You're joking!” He quickly stood straight up and folded his arms. He looked away, angry.

        Professor Oak walked over to a table and pressed a button. “You can see for yourself.” Three pokéballs had appeared in front of him. Ash made his way over to the table.

        “This is my first choice!” He popped open the pokéball...and it was empty. He picked up the other two and opened them again. Both were empty. He sunk to the ground in disappointment. 

        “Early bird gets the worm,” said Professor Oak. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Ash's pointing. He was pointing into Kelly's direction.

        “Did...did she get a Pokémon?” He asked, slowly. There was a slight line of sadness in his voice.

        “Yes, but it was from her parents.”

        Ash tightened his fist and stood up, his head lowered. His eyes hid in the shadows of his hat. “Come on Daisy, let's go.” He grabbed his younger sister's hand and began walking out of the room.

    "Brother..."

        “Well, I do have another Pokémon...” mentioned Professor Oak.

        Ash immediately popped back at the table. “I'll take it!” He exclaimed.

        Professor Oak pressed another button on the table. The middle of the table open up like sliding doors and a pokéball rose from it. It was marked with a lightning bolt. He handed Ash the pokéball. “Be careful; this one has a bad temper.”

        Ash's eyes sparkled. “I will, professor!” He held out the ball and pointed it towards the ground. It opened, revealing a white light. Out from it appeared a Pikachu!

        Ash lifted up Pikachu. Over Daisy's fangirl-ish screams, he said, “It's so cute!” He hugged the Pikachu.

        “Pi,” growled Pikachu.

        “Here's your Pokédex and 6 pokéballs,” Professor Oak said, handing Ash the items. Just at that moment, Pikachu let out a giant volt of electricity.

        “Pika-CHUUUUUUUUUU!”

        “tHan-K yOU prOfeSsOR!” replied Ash. Soon the flow of electricity stopped. The two shocked people fell to the ground.

        Daisy let out a short, quick “wow”.

        Professor Oak got up off the ground. He went over to another counter and picked up a microchip. He placed it into Kelly's palm. “Your grandfather sent this; it's your pokédex. It fits inside your Pokélet.”

        Kelly smiled. “Oh, thanks.” She took the microchip and placed it into her pocket. She shrunk her pokéball and slid that into her back pocket.

        The three of them bowed and thanked the professor, before exiting the lab.

★★★

    When they had stepped outside, they saw a small group standing in front of the steps. In front of the crowd stood a sobbing woman with red-brownish hair, similar to Daisy's. She held a small pink backpack and mint green backpack in her arms. Ash and Daisy approached the group, with Kelly following close behind. 

        The woman handed both Ash and Daisy a backpack. She looked at Ash. “Oh, it seems just like yesterday that you were a little boy,” she cried.

        “Aw, mom,” he said.

        He suddenly pointed to Daisy. “Why does she have to come?”

        Daisy placed her hands on her hips and stuck out her tongue. “Because I want to. Mommy didn't want me to, but I got her to allow me to go!”

        Ash didn't say anything back.

        Ash's mother looked down at the Pikachu. “Is this your pokémon?” she asked. She blinked. “Um...don't pokémon usually stay inside their pokéball?”

        Ash nodded. “Yeah,” he replied, holding out the pokéball. “Pikachu, get back inside.” Pikachu turned its face. “Pi.” Ash threw the ball at Pikachu, who just bounced it right back. Ash threw it again, and Pikachu bounced it back. They continued on doing so back and forth.

        “Aw, look! They're playing catch!” Ash's mother chirped.

        Sweat drops appeared behind both Kelly and Daisy's heads.

        I don't think they're playing catch,  thought Kelly.

        Kelly quickly noticed sparks flying from Pikachu's cheeks. She grabbed Daisy's hand and dragged her up the stairs. “Hey! Leggo of me!” whined Daisy.

        Suddenly, the Pikachu let out a thundershock.The wave of lightning hit everyone but Kelly and Daisy.

        Everyone fell down once the shock was done. Daisy's mouth dropped open. “Thanks, Kelly,” she whispered.

        Kelly smiled. “You're welcome.” She made her way down the steps with Daisy trailing behind her.

        “Ash, want me to put Pikachu to sleep?”

        “What?!” exclaimed Ash.

        “I'm not gonna hurt it!” replied Kelly. She squatted next to the bad tempered Pikachu.

        She placed her chin on her palm and whispered, “Sleep powder.” Shiny specks of powder flew from her hand. Pikachu quickly fell asleep. With that, Ash quickly returned Pikachu back into the Pokéball.

★★★

        Ash and Daisy waved good-bye to Kelly. “Bye!”

    The girl with the long, dark brown hair watched them as they started to walk off. A strange shiver went down her spine as it suddenly hit her that when she was to fully enter the world of Pokémon, she'd be alone, with no one else but her Pokémon and herself. Something that greatly scared her.

    She had already missed her chance to go with Gary on his journey. Not that she would have wanted to go with that jerk anyway. However, she did want to go with someone else, someone other than her Pokémon. And she thought that maybe Ash and Daisy would do. Something about the two of them made her like them a lot, making her want to trust them.

        Kelly covered her mouth. “Ash, Daisy, please don't go yet.”

    Daisy stopped for a moment, hearing the mumbles through Kelly's hands. She yanked on her brother's pants, getting his attention. She pointed to Kelly, yelling "Why?".

        Kelly swallowed, inching her way towards them. “Um...could I...possibly travel with you guys?” Her body was shaking from fear of rejection.

        “Uh, yeah, sure,” replied Ash.

        Kelly smiled. “YAY!” She ran up to the siblings, giving them both huge hugs, making them go wide-eyed with surprise. "I just need to go back to my house and get my stuff!”

        “Where is your house?” asked Daisy.

        Kelly's smiled disappeared. There was silence for about ten seconds before she spoke up. “...on the other side of town.”

        Daisy and Ash's mouths dropped open. “You mean with all of the mansions?!”

        “Yeah,” Kelly replied, almost sounding reluctant.

    Daisy began flailing her arms. "Are you famous?!"

    "I'm not...really. My mom and my grandfather are. And my dad is the vice president of a well known construction company."

    "Really?! That's so cool! Ash! We get to travel with a FAMOUS person!" Daisy said, jumping with joy.

    "Um, I'm not famous---"

    "That's so cool!" Daisy put her hands up in the air. "Maybe this can get us to fame!"

    Kelly and Ash slapped their own faces, shaking their heads at the young girl's excitement.

★★★

        Kelly, Ash, and Daisy walked down the stone path to Kelly's front door. Daisy and Ash made sounds of excitement seeing the completely fresh sight. 

        Kelly stopped in front of the door and opened it. She encourage the siblings to go inside.

        “Rebecca! I'm back!” she shouted.

        Rebecca came running out of the kitchen, a giant smile on her face. “Oh! You brought some friends over too!” She smiled and bowed at the siblings. “Good morning, I'm Rebecca; the housekeeper and nanny.” She pushed up the rim of her glasses as she stood back up, as well as tucked some of her loose, dark green hair behind her ears.

        “Hiiiii! I'm Daisy Ketchum!”

        “I'm Ash Ketchum.”

        Kelly opened her mouth. “Hey, Rebecca? I'll be right back.” She ran away from the scene and up the stairs.

        “Come right this way, please,” said Rebecca. Ash and Daisy took off their shoes and placed them by the door before proceeding forward. Rebecca brought them to the living room.

        “Would you like anything to drink? Tea? Milk? Water? Soda?” she asked.

        “Milk, please,” Ash replied.

        “Water for me!” Daisy exclaimed.

        “Okay, I'll be back in a minute.”

        Daisy and Ash sat down on the couches. Daisy pressed down on the cushion, her face lighting up. “It's all squishy!”

        Ash looked down at it and pressed the cushion himself. “Yeah, it is!”

        “What are you guys doing?” asked Kelly, entering the room. The two turned around, seeing Kelly wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and shoes that appeared to be identical to Ash's upon glance.

        Ash looked down at her shoes. “Why do you have my shoes?”

        Kelly tilted her head. “These aren't your shoes.” She lifted up her foot a bit. “My foot's bigger than yours. And besides, my shoes don't have laces.”  She pointed at the front of the black and white shoe, her finger hovering over the seam lines of the laceless shoe. She put down her foot, strolled over to the couch, and sat next to Ash.

        Rebecca came in, holding a tray. She placed it down on the coffee table in front of them. She handed Kelly and Daisy a water and Ash a milk.

        “Oh yeah; Rebecca?” asked Kelly. Rebecca turned her attention to her.

        “Yes young miss?”

        Kelly pointed to Ash. “I like his jacket thingy.” She stared into Rebecca's eyes. “I want one.”

        Rebecca nodded. “Ash Ketchum, may I please see your jacket?”

        Ash slid off the blue jacket and handed it to her. “Yeah, here.” Rebecca ran her fingers along the stitch lines.

        “Can I take this to the fabric store? It'll only take about ten minutes to get the fabric. It'll take about an hour for me to make an identical version for Kelly.”

        Ash nodded.

        “Okay, I'll be back soon!” Rebecca dashed out of the room.

        “Rebecca is  so  good at sewing,” complimented Kelly. She tugged on her own shirt. “She sewed me this.” Kelly looked back at Ash and Daisy. “Isn't it awesome?”

        “I guess,” replied Daisy.

    After a few moments of an awkward silence, Daisy poked Kelly's arm. "Hey Kelly? What was that chip thing for?"

    "Chip thing...?"

    "Professor Oak called it a Pokédex, but it didn't look like my brother's!"

    Kelly's left eye squinted as she looked up into the air in thought.  Chip... "OH!" Her eyes went wide. "You mean this!" She pointed to the strange bracelet-like object around her wrist.

    "What is it?" asked the two siblings, staring at it.

    Kelly held down the side as it lit up, revealing a strange, slightly blue-tinted, pixelated screen that read "TECHNO TECHNOLOGY - Technology for the Technological Generation". Once the title screen disappeared, a tiny menu appeared, revealing a few different options.

    "This is a Pokélet. It looks like a bracelet and has a bunch of different options. This is actually a prototype right now." Kelly gave them a smile. She slid her finger down the options, choosing something entitled "TOWN MAP". When the screen appeared, it displayed a very vague outline of Pallet Town, pinpointing a few notable areas, including the lab and Kelly's house.

    Daisy's eyes glittered. "That's so cool! Did you get this because you're famous?!"

    Kelly's eyes went flat. "No. It's from my grandfather's company and they're having me test it. They've developed a Pokédex too for it, which is basically the same as Ash's, just on a microchip that I insert in here." She pointed to a little opening on one of the panels.

    Daisy's eyes looked at the small screens confusingly. She quietly sat on the couch, taking a sip of her water. Her legs swung back and forth, as if in thought.

        “Hey, Kelly?” asked Daisy.

        “What?”

        “What Pokémon did you get?'

        “...”

        Kelly took out the pokéball. “Um...I dunno.” She threw the Pokéball and out popped a...

        “Pika!”

        “Wow, that's weird,” Kelly said, surprised at the Pokémon. A Pikachu, practically identical to Ash's, sat on the ground. Kelly walked up to it and patted its head carefully.

        “Hi, I'm Kelly; I'm your trainer,” Kelly said, feeling a slightly bit off with her unusual kindness. The Pokémon replied back with a happy “Pika!”

        Kelly stood up and dazed off.  What should I call it? Hmm...Ah! I know!  She pointed to the Pokémon. “Your nickname will be Sparkle!”

        “Why 'Sparkle'?” asked Daisy.

        “'cause I felt like it.”

        “Oh."

    Kelly looked at her Pikachu's tail, noticing the end of it caving in like a heart.  That's cute.  She smiled.

★★★

    Kelly heard the front door creak open and shut once again. She could hear shuffling going to the other side of the foyer, clicking on a light, and trailing down some steps. A grin crept onto her face.  Rebecca's back!  She clapped excitedly, looking forward to the jacket. 

★★★

     Rebecca climbed up from the basement, knocking on the door frame of the living room. "Young miss, the jacket is ready." Kelly grinned as she took the jacket and slipped it on. Kelly stuck out her right arm to the side, looking up and down.

    "This is really nice." She nodded her head as she spoke.

    Rebecca smiled as she dipped her hand into her apron pocket. "I quickly made these for you as well. I know how you are young miss - you would like the whole package if you want something." She slid out a pair of green fingerless gloves with light green cuffs and a blue bandanna. 

    "Huh?" Kelly blinked in confusion as she took them. Rebecca pointed over to Ash, her finger tilted towards his hands.

    Kelly looked, before opening her mouth in realization. "Oooh. How did I not notice those?"

    Rebecca gave out a slight giggle.

    "Then what is this for?" Kelly lifted up the blue bandanna.

    "It's so you can tie your hair back."

    "Oooh." Kelly nodded.

    "Pika?" Sparkle walked up to Kelly, staring up at her with its adorable, black eyes. Kelly flashed it a smile.

    She slid on the green gloves and pet its head. "Rebecca, this is my Pikachu, Sparkle."

    Rebecca bowed her head at the small Pokémon. "How do you do?"

    "Pika pi chuuu~!" 

    Kelly looked up the red velvet staircase. "I'mma gonna get my backpack. Sparkle, wanna come along?"

    "Pika," replied the yellow mouse, nodding.

    Kelly, with her Pikachu trailing behind her, rushed up the stairs and went into her room. She went up to her bureau, taking out the tightly tied ribbon out of her hair, letting it practically hit the ground. She scratch the spot the high ponytail had been resting before tying a lower one with the bandanna. She went over to her bed, grabbing the black backpack off of it. She walked over to the mirror hanging on her wall, turning herself in multiple directions, look at her trainer gear.  I look awesome.

        She gave her bed and her room one last look with a melancholy smile before exiting it. She walked somewhat slowly, looking at the walls of her house. She whispered good-bye under her breath, before stopping in front of one particular pure white door.

    Her hand touched the silver knob, opening it a tiny bit and flicking on the light. She looked inside of the dust filled, light blue room, seeing the large number of Pokédolls still scattered around. Her eyes fell onto a picture frame of two young girls, wearing identical dresses, next to a Bulbasaur and a Butterfree. One girl was clearly Kelly, with her hair about half the length it was now, while the other girl had short, chin length blonde hair and straight bangs. The picture next to it was a large family portrait with a huge amount of Pokémon, a slightly younger Rebecca, Kelly, the young girl, a tall dark brown-haired man, and a blonde woman with shoulder-blade length hair. Themselves and the many Pokémon flashed smiles and peace signs at the camera, looking happily at it.

    Kelly gave the room a slight nod before shutting off the light and slowly shutting the door.

    "Pika?" Sparkle climbed up onto Kelly's shoulder, looking at the girl's sad smile.

    "Huh? Oh, I'm okay," she replied, petting its head.

    She turned around and made her way down the velvet staircase, back into the main foyer. She forced a larger smile on her face than she really had meant to.  I probably shouldn't have looked in there.

    "Ready?" she asked, turning to the siblings.

    "YEAH!" they shouted in unison.

    Kelly clapped, before saying good-bye to Rebecca.

    Rebecca placed her fingers inside her lips, sending out a large whistle. Rushing down the staircase was a Meowth. The cat Pokémon stood right next to Rebecca, looking up into Kelly's face.

    "Meeeoowwwwth!"

    "Don't forget to say good-bye to Meowthy now."

    Kelly giggled. "Of course. I know that." She knelt down, patting the cat Pokémon on its head. "Good-bye, Meowthy! See ya in a year!"

    The cat Pokémon purred with delight, as Kelly lifted up her hand and placed it into her jean pocket.

    The group of three waved good-bye to Rebecca and her Meowth as they headed down the road, beginning their journey into the world of Pokémon.

★★★

        The three collapsed against a tree, quickly pulling their backpacks off to place beside themselves.

        “I'm tired,” whined Daisy. She rubbed her stomach. “And hungry!”

        Ash turned to his bag. “Hey, that's mine!” He shouted. A purple rat-looking Pokémon dashed away, food in its mouth. At the same moment, the pokéball containing Ash's Pikachu popped open. As Ash checked the data of the rat-looking Pokémon (which he found out was a Ratatta), Pikachu thundershocked him. He fell to the ground.

        Pikachu ran up the tree, laughing.

        “...steal from STUPID trainers,” finished the Pokédex.

        Ash grabbed the pokédex in his hands, looking as if he was about to break it. “I'm not stupid!” Pikachu began to chuckle more and the two girls began giggling.

        As he stood up, he eyed a bird-looking Pokémon. He pointed his Pokédex at it. “Pidgey, a bird type Pokémon.”

        Ash smirked. “Okay, Pikachu!” He pointed forward. “Thundershock that Pidgey!”

        “Pi.” It turned its head.

        “Fine; I don't need you!”

        He reached to his belt, which held his pokéballs, and made one get bigger.

        “Ash, what are you doing?” asked Kelly in a tone that indicated that she thought he was an idiot.

        “Catching Pidgey!”

        “...you know that's not going to work, right?”

        “How do you know?”

        Kelly reached inside her backpack, pulling out her  Gameboy Colour . “This.” She flipped on the game. “Out of the thirty pokémon I have caught, only three were caught by just throwing a pokéball.”

        Ash ignored Kelly. “I am Ash Ketchum and I am going to be the greatest Pokémon Master of all time!” He announced to the Pidgey.

        “Good luck with that,” remarked Kelly. Ash glared at her. Daisy and Pikachu began chuckling at the comment.

        He chucked the pokéball at the pokémon. The ball clamped closed. “Ha! See! I caught it!”

        The pokéball shook and popped open. The Pidgey walked away through the grass.

        “Or not,” Kelly added, smirking.

        His Pokédex began to speak again. 

        “...need a pokémon to weaken it...”

        “...but Pikachu won't help me,” he mumbled.

        “Wanna see if my Pikachu can get your's to help you?”

        “Okay.”

        Kelly threw her Pokéball into the air. “Go Sparkle! Ask Ash's Pikachu to help him!” The familiar pokémon popped out of the pokéball.

        It turned to face Ash's Pikachu.

        “Pika-pi!”

        “Pi,” said Ash's Pikachu. “Pika, pika pi!”

        Sparkle dashed up the tree. The two Pikachu seemed to become engaged in a fun conversation.

        “...I should've known that...” murmured Kelly.

        “Known what?” asked Daisy.

        “...it's not going to work, getting Ash's Pikachu to listen to him...” she said.

        Ash glared at Pikachu. “I'll just catch Pidgey without you!”

        He went over to his backpack and took out his nightshirt. He crept up behind the Pidgey.

        “Hello there little Pokémon...I'm not gonna hurt you...” He stood up straight. “SORRY, I HAVE TO DO THIIIIIS!” He threw the nightshirt over Pidgey.

        Kelly let out a little snort.

        Several seconds later, the shirt began puffing up like a balloon. Due to the force, Ash went flying backwards. The Pidgey had used Gust.

        The Pokédex began talking again from inside his pocket. “Pidgey has a strong attack called Gust, which conjure up tornadoes.” Ash pulled out his Pokédex. “Pidgey also has another attack called 'Sand Attack'.”

        Ash looked dumbfounded at the object. “Sand?” Suddenly, a giant cloud of sand bumped into him. He began coughing. The two Pikachu and the two girls where giggling at his misfortune.

        He walked back over to his backpack and slouched on the ground.

        Daisy leaned over, watching Kelly. “Oooo! What Pokémon is that?” She pointed to the Pokémon in the upper right corner of the screen.

        “Dragonite.” Kelly continued to stare down at her game. Daisy watched Kelly choose what attacks she wanted to use. 

        Ash stared straight ahead. Three Pidgeys were in the distance. He picked up a stone and chucked it at them.

        “Ash, this isn't the Safari Zone!” Kelly snapped.

        Ash ignored her. His eye had caught onto a silhouette in the distance. “This time I'll get you, Pidgey.” He picked up another stone. He stepped a few inches closer and chucked it.

        A bump appeared onto the Pokémon's forehead.

        The Pokémon began crying. Daisy and Kelly exchanged looks.

        “Ash...” said Daisy.

        “...I  don't  think that was a Pidgey,” Kelly finished. Both girls had worried looks on their faces.

        “Then what was it?”

        Kelly looked down at her game and flipped open the start menu. She chose the Pokédex, quickly moving the control down. She pressed the “A” button and showed him the screen. “Spearow.”

        Everyone looked into the distance, seeing a giant group of both Spearow and Fearow, cawing. Several Spearow – who were ahead of the group – began to attack the Pikachu.

        The two Pikachu began crying.

        “Hey! Get away from them! They didn't do anything!” shouted Ash.

        “Spearow may attack Pokémon with trainers,” commented the Pokédex.

        Kelly and Daisy stood up. Kelly swung her arm forward with her hand pointing upwards at the Pokémon. “Sparkle! Thunderbolt!” The Pokémon quickly shocked the surrounding Spearow. The three humans grabbed their backpacks as the two Pikachu dashed down the tree. The group began to run.

        Everyone stayed silent as they ran through a small forest. They could hear the Spearow flapping behind them in the distance. After the forest disappeared, they stopped at the edge of a waterfall.

        Ash grabbed Pikachu. “We gotta jump!” He jumped into the water below.

        Daisy swallowed. “...I don't wanna jump...”

        Kelly sighed. She began lifting off the jacket, her shirt, and her backpack. "Daisy, can you hold these for me?" 

        “Whoa! Kelly wai---huh?”

        Kelly had a strange, strapless tank that seemed to engulf her chest to her hips, but swooped down in the back, well under her shoulder blades. On her back, there were two giant slits over her shoulder blades. In an instant, bird-like wings appeared. “ Tch . Ow,” Kelly said. Blood followed the “ow”.

        “Kelly!” Daisy exclaimed.

        “I-I'm fine. It just happens if I don't use my wings for a while. Just like when you don't floss your teeth for a while,” Kelly assured.

        Kelly held out Pikachu's Pokéball. “Return,” she commanded. The red light hit the Pokémon, making it disappear.

    Daisy picked up Kelly's items from the dirt ground, bringing them close to her chest.

        Kelly placed the ball back into her pocket, grabbed Daisy, and glided through the air.

        They landed just in time to see Ash get slapped by a girl with orange-coloured hair. Kelly put her wings away and grabbed her things from Daisy.

        Kelly snorted and attempted to keep herself from laughing...which failed. She began laughing hysterically.

        “How is that funny?!” whined Daisy.

        “I-I-I-HA-don't-know!” Kelly laughed.

        “..there's a Pokémon center in the town ahead!” said the orange haired girl with a slightly high-pitched voice.

        Ash held Pikachu in his arms. He glanced over the waterfall, seeing the army of Spearow and Fearow. He stood up and dashed over to a red bike, sitting on top of a hill. He placed Pikachu into the basket and began riding off.

        “HEY! THAT'S MY BIKE!” shouted the girl.

        “I'll return it someday!” shouted Ash.

        Kelly and Daisy exchanged looks. They soon ran after him. As they ran, Kelly continued to put back on her clothes.

★★★

        It soon began to rain. The bike slid, making Ash and Pikachu fall off of it. Ash took out Pikachu's Pokéball and placed it in front of the weak Pokémon.

        “Pikachu, get inside.”

        “Pi,” it replied, weakly.

        “You'll be safe in there...”

        Kelly and Daisy finally arrived where the two had fallen. The army of Spearow and Fearow were right behind them. Kelly glared at a lone Spearow, flying higher than the rest.

        Ash stood up. “I am Ash Ketchum from the Town of Pallet,” he announced to the army. “And I am destined to be the greatest Pokémon Master of all time.” He spread out his arms.

        Kelly took out a Pokéball.  No, you're not,  she thought with a blunt sarcasm in her internal voice.

        “Come and get me!” shouted Ash. The army charged towards him. Pikachu watched and Daisy gasped.

        Pikachu, at the last moment, dashed up Ash's back and used thunderbolt, shocking all of the Spearow and Fearow.

        Kelly quickly chucked the Pokéball on the Spearow that she had her eye on. The Pokéball clamped onto the pokémon, making it disappear. The ball didn't wiggly when it hit the ground. All it did was roll. Kelly ran over to it and grabbed it with both of her hands. Unfortunately, it was still inside Pikachu's attack range. Kelly was hit with the shock and fainted. Ash, Daisy, and Pikachu soon followed.

★★★

        Everyone woke up to the morning sunlight over their heads. 

        Ash walked over to his fainted Pikachu and quietly picked it up. Pikachu opened its eyes and licked his cheek, making him almost go teary eyed. Daisy ran over to her brother, hugging him.

        Kelly sat up, the Pokéball in her hands. She smiled, placing it into her pocket. She stood up and walked over to Ash.

        She punched his shoulder lightly. “What do you think would've happened if we had to tell your mom you were killed by a Pokémon?” There was a slight chuckle in her voice.

        Ash shrugged.

        A small twinkling sound came from above. Everyone shifted their heads, looking up into the sky. Flying under the rainbow was a giant bird. Ash took out his Pokédex.

        “Not every existing Pokémon has been discovered yet. There are still many more to find.”

        “...hey, Ash?” asked Daisy.

        “Yeah?”

        “Doesn't that Pokémon seem...familiar...somehow?”

        Ash thought for a second before nodded in agreement.

        “...guys, let's go,” Kelly said, sounding slightly annoyed.

        The group of three were silent as they walked down the dirt road that lead them to the next town. 

☆

_ End Of Episode One _     


**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome! If you're a new reader of Kelly's Journey (KJ), I hope you enjoyed it! I've been writing this since 2007. This is the first chapter, which I slightly edited back in 2010. Not by much though. If you don't like this so far because it's a rewrite, um, well, don't continue reading. If you don't like it because of the writing, I say give it a chance because I suddenly jump in improvement between some of the later episodes. 
> 
> If this wasn't obvious, Kelly isn't me. 
> 
> If you find this fanfiction/rewrite anywhere than the following links listed, then, chances are, the fanfiction was stolen:
> 
> http://trainerkelly.deviantart.com/  
> http://kellys-journey.deviantart.com/  
> http://www.trainerkellysnetwork.com/kj/kj_index.html  
> http://pokemonoc-club.deviantart.com/  
> http://pokemon-oc-adventure.deviantart.com/
> 
> (Must be posted by me!)
> 
> Kelly, Daisy © to TrainerKelly/Kelly Mulry
> 
> Ash, Misty, Professor Oak, etc. © to Nintendo, Game Freak Inc., TV Tokyo, etc.
> 
> Most of the lines canon characters say © to 4kids Entertainment Inc.
> 
> Lines are from “Episode One: Pokémon, I Choose You!”


End file.
